Experienced Love
by witbey0ndmeasure
Summary: When 1/4 of a boy band is sent to Ohio for the summer, Rachel's life is changed drastically; but who can say if it'll be for the better? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I don't know if I'm going to keep going with this or not yet! That sort of depends on the response I get from you guys. Plus, if anybody could give me Jeff's last name, that'd be awesome because I have no idea what it is. So for now he's Jeff Warbler. Does Jeff even have a last name? I kind of don't think he does.**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If there's ever an O.C., I'll put it in the author's notes. The only thing I own is the storyline, and I'm sure multiple people have used this storyline already sooo…**

From the point of view of the average person driving through, Lima Ohio looked extraordinarily ordinary. It simply looked like an ordinary town, filled with ordinary houses, inhabited by ordinary people, who lived ordinary lives. But everything was not always as it seemed upon first glance. Our story starts here, in the house of the not-quite-ordinary Berry family, up two floors, down a hallway, and through the first door on the right. Through this door is a large bedroom where at the moment, two girls sat in pajamas, awaiting the arrival of the second (and last) guest.

The younger of the two was talking. "Honestly Rachel, are you ever going to pull yourself away from that computer?" She asked. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm just looking at pictures." Rachel shrugged, not taking her eyes off the screen.

The other girl sighed. "Let me guess, The Experience?"

Rachel blushed. She'd never been the type of girl to become obsessed with a boy band. In public, she still liked to act like she wasn't. She liked to pretend that she was above fangirling over such a mainstream band. She just didn't know what people would think. Everyone was used to her obsessing over a musical or something of the like, but a boy band? Never. And she never would, if it wasn't for The Experience.

The Experience consisted of four teenage boys. Sebastian Smythe, Jeff Warbler, Sam Evans, and Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson. Rachel was particularly obsessed with him.

"Me and Finn are going to have an extravagant wedding one day, Tina. Just you wait."

"Yeah, so are me and Andrew Garfeild." Tina said sarcastically.

"Is that so? You two would make a wonderful couple." Rachel murmured, eyes glued to her screen.

Tina chuckled and shook her head. "Rachel Berry, you are insane."

"Are you only just realizing this?" The final member of their party asked with raised eyebrows and he strode through the door. "Because if you're just now seeing that Rachel's off her rocker, I think we might have to worry about you too."

"Oh, hush up Kurt. I just really think that if he got to know me, he would really like me, you know?" Rachel said.

"He who?"

Tina thought for a moment. "Who is it you're after, Rachel? Sam?"

"No, silly." Rachel smiled as she closed her laptop and joined Tina on the bed. "I like Finn."

"The problem with meeting famous people is that if you meet them at a signing or something there are a thousand other screaming girls and you're only allowed a couple minutes." Kurt said. "It's hard to really get to know someone in a couple minutes."

Tina piped in saying that Rachel wouldn't be caught dead at a signing.

Rachel laughed. "Can we stop talking about this? We've got a movie to watch! Now Kurt, shed some of those layers and get comfy. I will not be cuddling with someone with designer clothes on."

Kurt laughed lightly and changed into one of Blaine's old sweatshirts and a pair of pajama pants before hopping into the bed next to Rachel. They huddled down under the blankets and talked quietly between themselves as _Grease _started playing on the T.V. in front of them.

...

"Mom you can't be serious. This is my summer off! What did Santana say about it?"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you started picking fights with paparazzi."

"And Santana?"

"It was Santana who thought of it in the first place. She's looking for a place for us to stay as we speak."

"Mrs. Hudson, I don't mean to be rude, but all of us have wanted to knock some paparazzi's lights out before."

"Yes, but Jeff, honey, none of the rest of you ever have. Santana and Jesse both think it'd be best for Finn to stay out of the press for a while."

"Can't I stay out of the press in California?"

"You leave in a week. Go on and pack."

Finn walked quickly to his room and sat down hard on his bed, running his hands through his hair.

"You alright, man?" Sam peeked into the room.

"This is so unfair!" Finn nearly shouted. "I get pissed off at thepaparazzi _one _time, and all of a sudden I'm being shipped off to who knows where without Quinn or you guys or even Santana! I mean, shouldn't Santana at least be coming with me? Shouldn't I at least have my body guard?"

"You'd rather have your body guard than your girlfriend? But I guess San has to stay where the majority of us are or something. And don't worry dude, we're going to be visiting you all the time!"

Finn looked up at his friend, but would only meet his eyes for a moment. "But how? I mean, mom and San are making it sound so secretive. Will they even let you visit? It might, I don't know, attract attention or something." He said.

"I know, right? We're going to have to be like spies!" Jeff said excitedly, walking into the room and giving Finn a good natured punch on the shoulder. Sebastian followed him in.

"Seb, how do you keep from punching out paparazzi? You have just as much of a temper as I do."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Sarcasm works wonders. I mean, they make me out as a total dick whenever I'm in the press, but they've been leaving me alone."

Finn wasn't sure if he wanted that. Sebastian was really understating the way he was seen in the press. They made him out to be a womanizing man-whore with a side job of being a douche. And the womanizing part didn't even make sense. They all knew he was gay. And actually, the man-whore and douche parts weren't true either. They used to be, but Sebastian had changed a lot. He'd become a lot nicer. Plus, he hadn't had a one night stand in months.

Finn said, "I don't want everyone to hate me though. No offense."

"Then you just gotta' keep your temper in check man!" Jeff said with a large flail of his arms.

Easy for him to say, he wasn't bothered by anyone, or anything. He was basically the puppy of the group.

"You'll just have to text us to tell us where you end up. Jesse still won't let San or you mom tell us anything."

Finn nodded. "I wonder where they're sending me." He said.

"Depends on if he's feeling like Jesse St. Dick or not." Jeff said, earning him a laugh from all the boys.

"If he is, though, I can assure you you're being sent to a dance academy. _No offense_." Sebastian laughed with a smile and a wink.

"I hate all of you." Finn said, leading Jeff to jump on top of him and trap him in a hug, with all four of his limbs wrapped around him tight enough to bruise. How could Finn hate that?

**Author's Note:**

**So in my headcanon Jeffy is bubbly and happy and a puppy and Seb turned out to not be a dick! Woo!**

**And, as I'm sure 90% of the people reading this are the people that are subscribed to me (or whatever this website calls it), and probably 98% of those people subscribed to me for While We Fight This War, the next chapter will be getting up soon! I'd like to say I've been super busy or whatever and that's why it's not up yet, but I can't. I just haven't really been wanting to write that much lately. But I am going to go try to finish the chapter right now, so hopefully it'll be up within the next week!**

**Tell me how you liked it c:**

**-Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey I accidentally just uploaded this without the authors notes or the disclaimer. Oops. Well, here it is. **

**I would say that I'm very sorry that this took so long to get up, but I'm not. I can't really just spit these stories out fast because if I do then they really suck. I simply can't write well if I'm not in a writing mood. That would also explain why While We Fight This War hasn't been updated in ages...But, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**All former warnings and disclaimers apply**

**...**

"Hey Santana, when are we supposed to be at the airport?"

Santana laughed. "Are you crazy? You think you'd be able to get onto a plane without anybody noticing you? No, Frankenteen. The whole point of this is that people won't know where you are."

"Then what are we taking?" Finn asked. "Because if you think you're going to get me on a boat you're dead wrong, San. You know how I am on boats!"

"Relax. We're not taking a boat." Santana said with a roll of her eyes

"…Then what are we taking?"

…

"A _helicopter! _Santana that's a helicopter!"

"Is it?" Santana shouted over the roar of the vessel. "I hadn't noticed!"

"Where's my stuff?" Finn shouted, noticing that none of his luggage was with them.

"Shipped over on the plane with your mom! Now get in, we have a schedule to keep to!"

…

"Okay, San, I've got to hand it to you. That helicopter was pretty sweet. And I guess Salt Lake City isn't that bad. I mean, it isn't _too _far away, and-what?" Santana was giving him her 'you're an idiot' look.

"You aren't staying in Salt Lake City. No, it's much too close. Mama don't like it. We're just stopping here to switch from helicopter to jet. It'll be faster."

Finn sighed and looked out the window of the taxi. He figured Santana thought the taxi would be safe because the taxi driver was an old man whom he doubted had any idea who he was.

"But I thought you said jets were too risky?" He said.

"Private jet."

…

"_Ohio? _This is where you're sending me? _Ohio?!"_

Finn was not happy.

"Of all the places I could've gone. You could've at least sent me somewhere interesting! What am I supposed to do in the middle of nowhere?! Damn it, _Ohio_?"

"Damn it Finn could you just shut up for a minute?" Santana snapped at him. "We're sending you to Ohio because nobody would think that _super star boy band member Finn Hudson _would be in Ohio! Plus I have family out here and they told me that there was a house for sale, and for now your mom's renting it. So stop whining, alright?"

Finn resorted to grumbling to himself and looking out the window of the rental car again. They were whizzing by plain little towns; none of which looked very interesting.

"How long do I have to stay here for anyways?"

"The summer, at the least."

Finn frowned at her. "What do you mean 'at the least'?"

Santana pulled the car into a small, plain looking neighborhood. "Who knows?" She grinned. "You could end up liking it here."

Finn rolled his eyes as he spotted his mom's car in one of the driveways. The house didn't look all too great.

Well, it didn't look _bad, _but being super-star-Finn-Hudson, he'd expected better.

Santana put the car in park and stepped out, making her way towards the house.

Finn called out, "Wait! Aren't you going to help me with my stuff?"

He was answered with a simple no as she entered the house.

"Fucking Ohio." He mumbled under his breath, grabbing as many of his bags as he could and awkwardly shuffling towards the house.

…

Finn gave himself a tour of the house. With three bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchen and two nice family rooms, it really was a nice house.

But of course, Finn wasn't in the mood to look on the bright side.

"So, what," he somewhat-snapped at his mom. "I can't even go outside without a hood up and sunglasses on? It's June, mom. I'll die."

Carole sighed. "Finn, there's a guy coming to put up a privacy fence next week. After that you can go outside all you want. Maybe we can even get a pool, who knows. But for now, you've just got to lay low. Be patient."

Finn frowned and turned to Santana. "Could you at least send the boys out so I don't implode? Because no offense mom but with just me and you around it's going to get a little boring."

"When I hear that you've settled down and stopped being a flight risk I'll consider it. Until then, I'm flying back at eight and Jesse will be out in a couple days to see how things are. I do pray that God gives you the strength to last a week without your friends." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go unpack.

…

Rachel and Kurt were on their usual Saturday afternoon date at the Lima Bean. They sipped their coffee in a little booth in the far back corner of the shop, where it was quieter.

"Did I tell you that that house by mine sold?" Kurt said, comfortable enough with Rachel for small-talk not to be awkward.

"Really?" she said with raised eyebrows. "That's been for sale forever."

Kurt shrugged. "It was expensive. Whoever moved in must have some money."

"Did you see them?"

"Yeah, a little. On Thursday an older woman showed up in a moving van. She was doing all the unloading by herself so my dad went over and helped her out a little. He said she was really nice. Then yesterday two people showed up who looked to be about our age. A gangly looking boy and a Latino looking girl. But then yesterday the car left and it still wasn't back this morning. I'm not sure which one of them left."

Rachel nodded politely until something behind Kurt's head caught her eye.

"Oh!" she smiled, "Tina and Artie are here!" She waved them over excitedly.

…

"Well, Kurt and I have got to go. I need to stop at the grocery store to pick up some things for my dad for dinner, and he's my ride home."

"Okay, well we'll see you guys later!"

Rachel slipped her arm through Kurt's as they walked out into the warm summer air. The conversations flowed easily between the two as they settled themselves into Kurt's Navigator and slipped off to the nearest vegan grocery store.

"Have you ever had an entire vegan meal, Kurt? It's actually very good. And healthy too! For someone who cares about their figure as much as you do, I'm surprised that you aren't at least a vegetarian."

"It's possible to be healthy without being a vegetarian, Rachel."

"You know, back when Noah still thought we should date, he told me that he'd try being a vegetarian for me."

"Noah Puckerman? Not a chance. He lied."

"He could do it if he wanted to."

"But he doesn't want to."

"Can't you park any closer?"

"What's wrong with parking here?"

"It's very sunny out and I could get burnt."

"Rachel Berry, do you even hear what comes out of your mouth, or is there a little shield over your ears?"

"I swear Kurt, if I get skin cancer-"

"Get out of the car, Rachel."

…

Rachel wandered through the aisles on her own, as Kurt had left to find the bathroom. She _told _him he shouldn't have drunk so much coffee, but did he listen? No. Does he ever listen? No.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the person standing in her path until she was falling onto her butt on the floor, her groceries scattered around her.

"_Excuse me, _it _might_ do you well in the future, to watch where you're going." She huffed, as she clambered onto her knees and started setting the items around her back into her basket.

He raised his eyebrows at her from behind his Ray Bans. "I wasn't even moving."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do you at least have the decency to help me up?" she raised her eyebrows back at him and extended her hand.

He sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

That's when she got her first good look at him.

She noticed the hooded sweatshirt that it was certainly too warm for, she noticed his towering height and his defined jawline, but most of all, she noticed the large freckle on his left cheek.

"Oh my god." She said breathlessly, "You're Finn Hudson."

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! reviews are always appreciated! If you'd like to make any requests (that's a big if but whatever) then you can always send them to my tumblr! which is a-talking-potato . tumblr ask (just take out all the spaces. Duh.)**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon! :) **

**(Maybe)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I suck. Like I really, really suck. I haven't written anything in like a year. But it's summer now and god knows I have no social life, so hopefully I will have much more time!**

**There's some naughty language in this chapter. And, actually, I'm just going to make that a warning for the rest of the story. There will be naughty language. **

**(And apparently Jeffs last name is Sterling? Oops. But unless I get complaints about it, I might just keep warbler…..)**

…

"Fuck." Finn hissed, "_Fuck"_

He knew it was a bad idea for his mom to send him to the grocery store. He totally knew it. But did she listen? Of course not.

Because walking around in jeans, a hoodie (with the hood up) in June wouldn't cause any suspicion. Of course not. Honestly, he looked like the stereotypical under-cover celebrity. When you see someone walking around dressed as he was, and then add on dark designer sunglasses, they definitely look like they could be somebody.

But then again, he'd been fine until he ran into the oversized twelve year old.

_My god what the hell is she wearing? Is that some kind of sweater or something?_

_Fucking Ohio. _

But he had a situation to deal with.

He sighed, "Okay, how much money will it take to keep your mouth shut?"

She frowned a little as he pulled out his wallet. He paused a moment before sliding out a twenty. He wiggled it in front of her face and cocked an eyebrow. "How's that?" he said.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice piped in behind them. Finn turned around before thinking better of it.

_Holy shit that's a dude._

"you're a part of the second biggest boy band on earth and you're offering her twenty dollars to keep quiet? I'd say fifty or beat it."

"_Kurt!" _The girl hissed. "I-I don't want your money, Mr. Hudson." She stuttered. "I won't tell a soul."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about that. My manager will probably be in contact with you by the end of the day and he'll want both of you to sign confidentiality agreements. Names?"

The girl was still frowning. "Rachel Berry."

"Kurt Hummel. My fathers a congressman, if that makes anything easier."

"Yeah, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave before I run into any more situations."

"Wait!" Rachel quipped up just as he started to turn around. "Could I see you again sometime?"

_God, absolutely not._

"I can't really go out in public more than necessary. I'm sure you understand."

"I have a very private yard." She said, "And we've got a pool and everything."

"I'll consider it." Was all he said before he turned heel and left.

…

The car ride back was silent.

After they'd been sitting in Rachel's driveway for a good five minutes, Kurt sighed. "Are you going to get out or should I just cut the engine?"

"I just met Finn Hudson."

"Yeah…" Kurt said. _And he was unfriendly and just a bit rude._

"_Kurt," _She squealed, _"I just met Finn Hudson! _I wonder what he thought of me! Do you think he liked my sweater? Oh, I hope I don't have coffee breath. How does my makeup look? Do I have anything on my face? He was in a vegan grocery store; maybe he's vegan too! Do you think…"

As Rachel rambled on, Kurt pulled the key out of the ignition. He was likely to be there for a while.

…

**Okay so I know this is super short and everything but I just needed to get something up! Tell me what you think **

**xoxo**


End file.
